¡¿Hermanos!
by Nikiitah
Summary: En una de sus búsquedas por encontrar a su hermano perdido, Aiacos se entera de que aún está vivo y que es ni nada menos que un santo de Athena ¡Milo de Escorpio! Ahora hará hasta lo imposible para estar a su lado sin importar que cause, tal vez, otra guerra santa. (Yaoi) (¿Aiacos/Milo?) (Camus/Milo) (Minos/Aiacos)
1. Chapter 1

_**¡¿Hermanos?!**_

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**Categoría:** Saint Seiya

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

**Género:** Romance, Angustia, Shounen ai, Humor

**Advertencia:** Lemon, Mpreg, Incesto.

**Aviso:** Si no te gusta el Shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Resumen:** En una de sus búsquedas por encontrar a su hermano perdido, Aiacos se entera de que aún está vivo y que es ni nada menos que un santo de Athena ¡Milo de Escorpio! Ahora hará hasta lo imposible para estar a su lado sin importar que cause, tal vez, otra guerra santa. (Yaoi) (¿Aiacos/Milo?) (Camus/Milo) (Minos/Aiacos)

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**I.- ¡¿Mi hermano es un santo de Athena?!**

_**Año 1975, 8 de Noviembre**_

Corría a gran velocidad sosteniendo la pequeña mano de su hermano, que dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos de aquellos expresivos ojos. Ambos niños se detuvieron en un callejón oscuro, el frío empezaba a calar en sus huesos haciéndolos temblar. La noche en Grecia era muy fría y sus pequeños cuerpos, apenas cubiertos por grandes playeras que habían robado del hospital, no abrigaban mucho.

El menor de ambos se agasajó más hacia el mayor, buscando un calor que ahora no podía dar.

"_Tengo miedo." _Susurró, cerró los ojitos cuando las sirenas sonaban, sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a agruparse tras sus párpados, queriendo escapar en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran. El mayor viendo la cara de terror del pequeñito, acarició los rizos cabellos azules como los suyos.

"_Estaremos bien… nada nos pasará mientras estemos juntos."_

La voz segura del mayor tranquilizó al más pequeño. Sus ojos opacos volvían a brillar, teniendo la pequeña esperanza de algún día esos hombres malos no lo separaran de su único familiar.

"_¿Me lo prometes por el dedito Aiacos?" _dijo alzando su meñique para pactar su promesa. Aiacos sonrió enternecido y aceptó, colocando su meñique junto al de su hermanito.

"_Por el dedito."_

Ambos niños sonrieron, esa noche ambos se quedaría siendo abrasados por el manto de la noche. Aiacos pedía a la gran estrella que los alumbraban que algún día, sus destinos cambiaran, y tuvieran ambos una vida mejor. Con aquel pensamiento en su infantil cerebro, se quedó dormido, sin saber que a la mañana siguiente aquella promesa sería rota sin su consentimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana trajo consigo un fuerte calor que abrasaba toda Grecia, a su alrededor podía escuchar algunas voces y exclamaciones de mujeres y otra de algunos hombres. Entreabrió sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con varios pares de ojos.

"_¡Oh por dios! Son solo unos pequeños."_

"_¿Has visto sus ropas? ¿Habrán sido secuestrados?"_

Aiacos se levantó tallándose sus ojos. Con su mano derecha palpó su lado para asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera a su lado, pero al no encontrarlo se sobresaltó. Abriendo sus ojos empezó a buscarlo con la mirada encontrándolo a unos centímetros de su lado, hablando con un señor.

"_¿Qué hace hablando con mi hermano?"_ el hombre volteó a mirarlo y dijo.

"_Tu hermano va a ser adoptado."_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, abrió los ojos asustado, quiso acercarse, pero fue detenido por el dueño del orfanato. ¡Los habían encontrado!

"_¡Suélteme! ¡No se llevará a mi hermano!"_

"_Aiacos… es necesario. Tu hermano y tú son los únicos que viven ahí."_

"_No me importa. Me quedaré con él."_

Miró a su hermanito por última vez, éste tenía los ojos anegados por las lágrimas mientras intentaba forcejear con el hombre que lo cargaba.

"_¡Aiacos!"_

"_¡No! ¡No se lo lleven!"_ vio como subían a su hermano en un taxi, y por más que deseaba soltarse del agarre, el mayor lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

"_Él estará bien, ya lo verás."_ Pero aun así Aiacos no respondió, se dejó llevar por aquel hombre, sin su hermano ya no valía quedarse.

Las siguientes semanas sin su hermano habían sido un fiasco. El orfanato iba a cerrar en cualquier momento y él aún seguía ahí. Intentó escapar varias veces en vano, ya que desde la última vez habían reforzado la seguridad al máximo.

"_Hermano…"_ suspiró sin esperanzas ¿adónde se lo habrían llevado? Está vez escaparía y buscaría a esos malnacidos que los separaron. Pero debía ser cuidadoso y no dejar que lo atraparan.

Alistó su pequeña mochila poniendo algunos dulces y chocolates que le regalaban, incluso el peluche favorito de su hermano.

"_Te encontraré…"_

"_Aiacos…"_ el suave llamado de María la esposa del dueño se hizo escuchar. "Han venido a verte." La mujer abrió la puerta, mirando al niño que tenía su ceño fruncido.

"_No quiero ver a nadie que no sea mi hermano."_

"_¡Que niño más malagradecido! Y eso que hemos venido personalmente a adoptarlo." _Dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

"_Tranquilízate Athan. ¿No ves que quiere encontrar a su hermano?"_ dijo un hombre idéntico al otro, excepto que tenía el cabello dorado igual que sus ojos, ambos llevaban puestos unas gafas rectangulares.

"_Aiacos"_ habló de nuevo la mujer _"Ellos son los hermanos Thalassinos y vinieron a adoptarte, ellos provienen de Inglaterra."_

"_¿Podemos hablar con él?"_ habló el de cabellera dorada. La mujer asintió y una vez solos, el de cabellos oscuros se quitó las gafas mirando ceñudo a su hermano.

"_¡Ya me estaba hartando!"_ exclamó molesto. _"Lo hubiéramos raptado y listo ¡Era el único niño!"_

"_¡Silencio!"_ demandó el rubio, miró al niño y sonrió. _"Aiacos, tengo entendido que hace unas semanas te separaron de tu hermano."_

"_¿Y qué tiene que ver con ustedes?"_ dijo desafiante.

"_Si vienes con nosotros lo podrás encontrar."_

"_¿En serio?"_ dijo asombrado para luego volver a mirarlos desconfiados. _"¿Por qué debería confiar en ustedes?"_

"_Porque nosotros, no somos unos débiles humanos."_ Habló el azabache. "Somos Thanatos e Hypnos y tú Aiacos, has sido elegido como uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, Aiacos de Garuda la Estrella Celeste de la Valentía."

"Bien, si es así entonces iré con ustedes."

Y con esa nueva meta que se había propuesto Aiacos empezó una nueva vida junto a los espectros…

Siguió a los hombres en silencio, no se había despedido del dueño ni de su mujer que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Él los odiaba. Lo había separado a su hermano de él y eso era imperdonable.

Thanatos e Hypnos lo guiaron hacia una gran limosina donde dentro habían dos muchachos más, uno de ellos era rubio, de cabellos cortos y por alguna extraña razón tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, mientras que el otro, de cabellos plateados, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, su mirada vacía color miel se posaron hacia él. Solo en ese momento el muchacho de cabellos plateados sonrío de lado, aunque más parecía una mueca torcida.

"_Aiacos, ellos son Minos de Grifo y Radamanthys de Wyvern, tus compañeros y jueces del inframundo." _Escuchó decir a Thanatos. _"Te sugiero que empieces a llevarse bien."_ Al terminar de hablar dio media vuelta abriendo las puertas delanteras.

Aiacos se sentó junto a Minos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró sintió dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad.

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó alzando una ceja, el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos, recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada.

"_No pareces griego."_ Afirmó, Radamanthys rodó los ojos exasperado, mientras que Aiacos alzaba una ceja.

"_Ignóralo." _Dijo el rubio. _"Te va hacer muchas preguntas."_

Aiacos parpadeó un par de veces para luego reír. Minos se acercó a él sin entender que era lo gracioso.

"_No soy griego."_ Dijo luego de calmarse. _"Soy de Nepal. Mi madre es originaria de aquí."_

"_Interesante."_ Dijo Minos. _"¿Qué haces en Grecia?"_

"_Mis padres, mi hermano y yo vinimos a pasar las vacaciones acá."_ Se alzó de hombros. _"Hace un año murieron y me quedé solo con mi hermano, hasta ahora."_

"_¿Y tú hermano?"_ preguntó esta vez Radamanthys. La mirada de Aiacos cambió a una más fría.

"_Un malnacido se lo llevó…"_dijo a regañadientes. _"Juro que cuándo lo vea deseara nunca haberse llevado a mi hermano. Lo torturaré tanto que deseara no haber nacido nunca."_

"_¡Eres en verdad interesante!"_ gritó entusiasmado Minos, ganándose las miradas interrogantes de Radamanthys y Aiacos. _"A partir de ahora, los tres seremos los más temibles jueces que haya existidos." _

"_¿Y era necesario que gritaras idiota?"_ gruñó el rubio.

"_Es la emoción querido Rada, es la emoción."_ Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, posó sus ojos dorados hacia Aiacos y dijo _"¿Qué dices?"_

"_No tengo nada que perder…"_ alzó sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia al tema. _"¿Qué gano yo?"_

Minos prácticamente se sentó encima de Aiacos y acercando sus labios al lóbulo, rozó con cierto morbo su oreja para susurrar.

"_Poder."_ Posó sus manos en los hombros de peliazul, inclinando su cuerpo más hacia el otro, pegando ambos pechos. _"Venganza."_

Para ese momento Radamanthys no sabía quién era quien. Minos estaba tan pegado a Aiacos que ya parecían un solo individuo. Minos se separó de Aiacos que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_Entonces seremos los mejores."_ Ambos miraron a Radamanthys que ahora miraba hacia el exterior. Éste al sentir las penetrantes miradas de Aiacos y Minos giró para verlos.

"_¿Aceptaras tú también?"_ habló Minos _"¿Verdad?"_

"_¿Tengo opción?"_ habló divertido. _"Algo me dice que estando con ustedes quiera o no me meterán en problemas."_

"_Eso es un sí."_ Afirmó Aiacos. Minos empezó a discutir con Radamanthys de un tema que no llegó a escuchar, sus pensamientos se perdieron en la ciudad. Esperaba que ahora sirviendo a Hades pueda encontrar a su hermano.

**~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~**

_**Actualidad**_

"_¡Noooooooooooooooo!"_

El gritó que soltó, retumbó por todo el inframundo asustando a todo ser vivo e incluso perturbando a los muertos. Hades que se encontraba en su trono dormitando, dio un brinco en su asiento y sin querer dando un manotazo a la charola que traía Pandora, derramando el líquido caliente sobre la pobre muchacha. Radamanthys que hacía sus rondas matutinas junto a Valentine se tapó ambos oídos por el irritante grito, mientras que su acompañante, aprovechando el grito y haciéndose el 'asustado' se apegó al rubio. Irritándolo aún más.

"_¡Quítate Valentine!" _gruñó Radamanthys, siendo aún más apretujado por Valentine.

_**Primera Prisión**_

Lune se encontraba en la primera prisión sustituyendo a su maestro que ahora dormía en sus aposentos, adoraba el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor, nada podía alterar su tranquilidad, estaba corrigiendo algunos pergaminos derramó toda la tinta en el papel.

"_Mierda, no otra vez" _gimió cansado.

En las habitaciones principales, en el pasillo donde se encontraban los aposentos de los tres jueces, Minos dormía plácidamente, soñando con cierto peliazul a 'jugar' entre sábanas. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de la suave piel, mientras sus labios degustaban la tersa piel del cuello. Sus piernas no se quedaban quietas tampoco, se metían entre las del menor rozando la entrepierna. Sus labios empezaron a descender por el largo del cuello, dando leves mordiscos dejando marcas rojizas por donde pasaba.

La mano derecha de Minos bajó por todo el torso, pellizcando los botoncitos rosados de Aiacos dejándolos erectos, siguió bajando por el vientre hasta llegar a su objetivo, el miembro erecto y goteante. Con su mano izquierda, descendió hacia la parte de los glúteos, donde los separó con delicadeza para introducir un dedo en él. Aiacos soltó un gemido de dolor por la intromisión, deleitando los oídos de Minos. Entonces en la mejor parte del sueño el grito del mismo peliazul lo despertó haciendo que cayera de la cama, estrellando su cara contra el frío suelo de piedra.

"_¡¿Qué carajos…?!" _dijo molesto y algo desorientado, miró por todos lados pero no encontró nada. Hasta que de nuevo a sus finos oídos el gritó de Aiacos volvió a retumbar. _"Maldita sea…" _se levantó hecho una furia y se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua, dando fuertes zancadas. _"Maldito Aiacos y su maldita costumbre de despertarse temprano." _Gruñó hasta abrir de una patada la puerta donde el otro juez dormía.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Aiacos, Minos se quedó parado perplejo y con una ceja alzada al ver a su amigo agarrándose la cabeza y murmurando cuantas maldiciones contra no sé qué. Minos carraspeó haciéndose notar, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el otro. Carraspeó otra vez, teniendo la misma respuesta. Movió su pie derecho dando entender su impaciencia, volviendo a carraspear. Ya harto de ser ignorado se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de los hombros, zarandeándolo con fuerza.

"_¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Aiacos?!" _gritó fúrico. _"¡¿Acaso no sabes que a esta hora algunos dormimos?! ¡¿En especial YO duermo?!"_

Aiacos que recién se percataba de la presencia de Minos parpadeó un par de veces.

"_Ah… Hola Minos" _saludó con una sonrisa inocente. El peliplateado ya tenía un tic en el ojo ante a desvergonzada respuesta de su amigo. _"¿En qué momento entraste?" _y eso fue la gota de derramó el vaso. Minos no sabía si reír o llorar. Empezó a darse golpes contra la pobre pared, rajándola.

"_¿En serio Aiacos? ¿En serio?" _susurró frustrado. Aiacos no entendía que diablos le pasaba a su amigo, pero en cuanto miró su puerta el coraje brotó.

"_¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¿Por qué rompiste mi puerta?"_

Minos que dejó de golpearse la cabeza con la pared, miró a su amigo con cara de psicópata asesino, no le importaba el ardor de su frente, ni el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su frente. Se acercó a Aiacos, al quedar frente a frente 'habló'.

"_¡Eso debo preguntar yo! ¡¿Por qué mierda has estado gritando como loco?!"_

"_¡¿Qué?! Pero ¡¿qué mierda…?!"_

Aiacos enmudeció al percatarse del problema.

"_¿Y?" _Minos se cruzó de brazos esperando la inteligente respuesta de Aiacos. Éste enrojeció agachando la mirada avergonzado.

"_Bueno… verás…"_

El tartamudeo de Aiacos estaba exasperándolo.

"_¡Ya dime de una puta vez! ¡Joder!"_

Sabiendo que no podía engañar a Minos, Aiacos jaló otra silla obligando a Minos a sentarse, mientras se sentaba a su lado junto a la computadora que había en su habitación.

"_Tengo familia…" _no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Minos lo tomó de los hombros, la mirada dorada del noruego cambió radicalmente.

"_¿Quiénes son?" _Aiacos alzó la ceja sin entender. _"¿Quién es la maldita de tu esposa y esos niñatos?"_

Ahora fue el turno de Aiacos de tener un tic en el ojo. ¿Es que acaso lo vio con cara de paternal?

"_¡Idiota! ¡Tengo un hermano!" _tras darle un zape en la cabeza, Minos cambió su rostro a uno más aliviado.

"_Mira…" _susurró Aiacos mordiendo su labio inferior, señalando la pantalla.

Minos volvió a alzar la ceja confundido, miró hacia la pantalla donde una pestaña estaba abierta, era el correo de Aiacos. Sin entender que tenía de especial leyó el contenido, sorprendiéndose de lo que leía. Volvió a releer el mensaje esperando haberse equivocado pero era igual. Sus ojos, pasaron de Aiacos a la pantalla, así mismo de la pantalla a Aiacos.

"_¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cierto?" _Aiacos movió la cabeza, negándolo. _"Estás jodido…"_

"_Gracias por tu apoyo" _respondió con sarcasmo.

Minos se alzó de hombros indiferente pero a la vez divertido.

"_Te digo la verdad." _Tuvo que esquivar una almohada que se dirigía hacia él, Aiacos agarró la otra tirándole de nuevo. Al haber fallado, agarró uno de sus zapatillas dispuesto a tirarle, pero Minos lo sujetó de las muñecas. _"Ya, ya… lo siento."_

"_Más te vale." _Aiacos hizo un mohín de disgusto, haciéndolo ver adorable para los ojos de Minos.

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?" _preguntó cuándo se calmó su amigo peliazul.

"_¿Qué crees? ¡Voy a ir por él!"_ Minos lo miró incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir Aiacos. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

"_¿Has vuelto a fumar? ¡Estás loco!" _gritó escandalizado. _"¡Es un santo de Athena! Servidor de la enemiga de NUESTRO dios."_

"_Pero es mi hermano…" _Aiacos hizo un puchero, como solía hacer cuando ni Radamanthys ni Minos les cumplía sus caprichos. _"Sabes que siempre quise encontrarlo…" _sollozó tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Minos se sintió mal por haberle hecho llorar a su amigo. Suspiró derrotado y acarició los cabellos azulados.

"_Está bien… te ayudaré a reunirte con él." _

Aiacos al escucharlo se destapa la cara mostrando una gran sonrisa, el tic en el ojo de Minos volvió a aparecer al ver que no había rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Aiacos. ¡Otra vez lo había engañado! Y él como idiota cayendo. Volvió a suspirar, pero está vez cansado.

Esto sería el inicio de un largo camino… y no sabía cuál largo sería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, luego de aclarar las cosas. Minos y Aiacos decidieron trazar un plan para poder reunir a Aiacos y a su primo. Pero ellos necesitaban a otra persona y ya sabía a quién pedirle ayuda.

Caminaban a hurtadillas como si fueran viles ladrones en una joyería, abrieron la puerta con sigilo y ahí lo vieron. Durmiendo destapado, con una pierna colgando, el rostro sudado y algo sonrojado. Un sueño erótico, pensaron los dos ninjas.

Se acercaron hasta quedar al lado izquierdo de la cama. Con una mirada, ambos sabían su próximo movimiento. Uno de ellos cogió la esquina de la cabecera, mientras el otro la esquina de la pateadera.

"_Tres… dos… uno…" _

Ambos alzaron el colchón, haciendo que el durmiente cayera de bruces, golpeándose la frente en el proceso.

Las risas empezaron a salir hasta convertirse en fuertes carcajadas. El pobre diablo que se encontraba sobándose la frente, donde un chichón estaba creciendo, los miraba ceñudo y con ojos asesinos.

"_¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a ambos?! ¡Par de imbéciles!" _gruñó molesto. Se levantó con rapidez preparando su ataque contra Aiacos y Minos.

"_Tranquilo Rada, era solo una broma inofensiva." _Dijo Minos que aún estaba riéndose. Su estómago ya le empezaba a doler y clamaba que se callara, pero aun así no lo hizo. La imagen de Radamanthys cayendo se repetía a cada momento en donde cerraba sus ojos.

"_Cierra el pico Minos" _bramó a regañadientes. Aiacos empezó a calmarse e intervino en la discusión.

"_Lo siento Rada. Queríamos pedirte un favor." _Radamanthys bufó molesto, se cruzó de brazos mirando impaciente a ese par de locos que tenía, por desgracia, como amigos.

"_A la próxima vez que quieran 'venir' toquen la puerta o entra tú solo Aiacos." _Se sentó en su cama cruzando sus piernas, apoyando sus manos en el colchón. _"¿Qué quieren?"_

"_Tengo familia…"_

Radamanthys al escuchar aquellas palabras se levantó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y se acercó a Aiacos zarandeándolo con fuerza.

"_¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo puedes tener esposa e hijos?!"_

Aiacos ya se sentía mareado por tanto ser zarandeado, si no fuera porque Minos detuvo el andar de Radamanthys hubiera vomitado.

"_Ey, tranquilo viejo." _Minos soltó el agarre de Radamanthys que tenía sobre Aiacos.

El juez de Garuda ya más tranquilo miró con resentimiento y algo perturbado a Radamanthys.

"_¡¿Por qué carajos piensan que tengo esposa e hijos?! ¡El idiota de Minos también pensó lo mismo!" _Minos agachó la mirada avergonzado, mientras Radamanthys desviaba el rostro nervioso.

"_Ya, ya… lo siento ¿sí? No especificaste que clase de familia tenías."_

"_Si no me dejaste terminar…" _infló sus mejillas que ya estaban rojas por su enojo.

Radamanthys sonrió enternecido por la conducta de Aiacos, mientras que Minos se perdía en los gestos de su amigo. Radamanthys tuvo que darle un codazo para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

"_Ejem… ¿Qué querían?" _preguntó algo incómodo por el ambiente que se había creado.

"_¡Ah sí!" _dijo emocionado Aiacos. _"¡Encontré a mi hermano!" _exclamó dando algunos saltos como un niño con dulces. _"¿No es genial?"_

"_Claro…" _sonrió abiertamente el rubio, pero la sonrisa de Aiacos se desvaneció a los segundos. _"¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_Existe un problema…" _habló esta vez Minos. Atrayendo la mirada del rubio, que lo miraba interrogante. _"Es un caballero de Athena."_

"_¿Qué? ¿Quién?" _dijo horrorizado.

"_La copia de Aiacos, Milo de Escorpión."_

Radamanthys se dejó caer sobre el colchón sin saber que hacer o que decir, miró a Aiacos y dijo.

"_Estás jodido." _Aiacos rodó los ojos ¿Qué ese par solo sabían decir eso?

Se tiró en la cama de Radamanthys, junto al rubio ocultando su rostro en el colchón.

"_Por eso queremos tu ayuda Rada."_

"_¿Qué quieres que haga yo?"_

"_Convencer al señor Hades." _Dijo firme Aiacos, Radamanthys miró a Minos que asentía con su rostro serio, si estaba serio entonces eso significaba que hablaban en serio.

"_¿Qué hay que hacer?" _preguntó.

Aiacos se levantó sonriendo al igual que Minos. Radamanthys meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. ¡Los problemas que le metían sus amigos! Bueno, él tampoco era santo como para quejarse.

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

Hola! Aquí de nuevo =) trayendo esta vez un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió cuando veía de nuevo Saint Seiya XD siempre quise escribir un fic donde Milo y Aiacos eran hermanos separados y por fin pude escribirlo XD

En fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y no olviden dejarme un reviews para saber si les gustó o no. _**SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

Se despide Nikiitah.


	2. Chapter 2

**(***)**

**(*)**

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

**Título:** ¡¿Hermanos?!

**Personajes principales:** Milo de Escorpio; Camus de Acuario;

**Personajes secundarios:** Aiacos de Garuda; Minos de Griffo; Radamanthys de Wyvern; Saga de Géminis; Kanon de Géminis;

**Autor:** Nikiitah

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**II.- Hermano**

**AÑO 1975, 8 DE NOVIEMBRE**

— Hermano — las lágrimas caían sin cesar del rostro del infante, no había podido hacer mucho, aquel hombre lo había sujetado de su pequeña cintura aferrándolo a su cuerpo, tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

— Calma pequeño... — dijo un joven castaño de 13 años. Lo estaba abrazando con ternura, pero aun así Milo no se calmaba.

— ¡No! — gritó zafándose del agarre, habían llegado hacia un bosque, podía escuchar la voz del muchacho, llamado Aioros, y del patriarca que corrían detrás de él — ¡Quiero a mi hermano! — se escaparía, él volvería por su hermano mayor.

Shion y Aioros corrían tratando de darle alcance al pequeño, sorprendiéndose de la gran velocidad que tenía para ser un niño de 6 años.

Milo cerró sus ojitos y siguió corriendo, el único pensamiento que tenía era el de encontrar a su hermano y quedarse junto a él para toda su vida.

— ¡Milo un acantilado! — escuchó la voz angustiada del patriarca. Al abrir los ojos fue demasiado tarde, un pedazo de tierra se rompió cuando pisó el filo.

Gritó asustado y cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto de su pequeño cuerpo contra lo que hubiera al fondo, pero no contaba que alguien mas le atrapara de su brazo. Abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes, que se podía comparar por las esmeraldas. Los cabellos azules, caían como cascadas sobre su hombro derecho.

— Agárrate de mi brazo con tu otra mano — ordenó ese muchacho. Acatando las órdenes, alzó su bracito sujetándose del brazo del mayor, que con un solo movimiento, algo brusco, lo alzó pegándolo a su pecho. Milo temblaba, enterró su carita en el fornido pecho del mayor que intentaba calmarlo, frotando su espalda — Tranquilo... estás a salvo.

— ¡Saga! — la voz de Aioros lo hizo voltear. El castaño se apoyó en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire luego de ese mini maratón que el patriarca y él se dieron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo jadeante el patriarca. Ya no estaba en la edad de correr como antes, cuando era más joven.

— Gracias Saga. De nada Viejo — dijo con sarcasmo el menor, ganándose la mirada apenada de Aioros y la furibunda de Shion — "Estaba entrenando cerca, cuando escuché sus voces y la de él — señaló al niño que se había aferrado a su cuerpo — Son los peores niñeros que he visto.

— ¡No soy un pésimo niñero! — rugió Shion — ¡Por si no lo sabes los he criado a ustedes!

— Si usted lo dice... — Saga desvió la mirada sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

— ¡Saga! ¡Patriarca! — llamó la atención Aioros, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Saga que tenía al pequeño Milo y susurró con voz suave — Milo, debemos ir a santuario.

— ¡No quiero ir! Menos con ustedes... ¡Son malos! — sollozó Milo, que aún tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Saga.

— ¿Qué le hicieron al niño? — dijo Saga entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Lo trajimos aquí — Aioros suspiró y miró a Shion buscando la respuesta para llevar a Milo al santuario. El sumo Pontífice se llevó la mano a la cabeza, acomodándose los cabellos.

— No dejes que me lleven — dijo Milo apartando su carita del pecho de Saga y mirándolo a los ojos. Por primera vez Saga notó las hermosas turquesas que tenía, abrazó con ternura al niño y le sonrió endulzando la mirada, ante las miradas atónitas de Aioros y Shion que conocían el carácter arisco del mayor de los gemelos.

— Me quedaré contigo, no permitiré que este par te hagan daño.

— ¿En serio? — dijo emocionado, abrazando con más fuerza al peliazul mayor. Saga se levantó con el pequeño Milo en brazos y miró al castaño y al patriarca con burla.

— Me haré cargo de él, así que será mi responsabilidad hacerlo un caballero — dijo con voz seria. Miró al patriarca y acercándose un poco preguntó — ¿A qué casa pertenece?

— Escorpio — dijo resoplando— ¿Estás seguro de querer lidiar con él? Porque Aioros tiene un hermano menor y...

— Si voy a poder — gruñó molesto, avanzando hacia el santuario. Odiaba que lo subestimaran, él también tenía un hermano menor. Podría ser tan bueno con los niños como Aioros.

Al pasar por el resto del bosque, a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar el santuario. Milo que aún estaba en brazos de Saga, miraba de reojo a su alrededor, exclamó un 'Oh' al ver lo enorme que era su nuevo hogar, Saga le contaba historias de Atena, la diosa a la cual desde hoy protegería. Milo sonrió con algo de nostalgia al recordar las historias que su hermano le contaba ¿Qué pensaría él si se enterara? Por fin uno de ellos cumpliría sus sueños, miró hacia el cielo, pidiéndoles en silencio a los dioses que en donde sea que su hermano se encontrase, estuviera a salvo.

— Mira Milo — susurra Saga, el pequeño peliazul giró su cabecita y pudo ver la primera casa; Aries. Mientras más se acercaban, el pequeño niño pudo ver la figura de un adolescente que tenía el ceño fruncido, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía, sino más bien el parecido que tenía con Saga.

— Saga ¡al fin! — dijo el gemelo menor acercándose con sus manos en su cintura — Oye ¿y ese niño? — la sorpresa en su rostro divirtió a Saga. ¡Claro! No todos los días el gemelo mayor traía niños a su casa y menos en sus brazos

— Es mi protegido — dijo simplemente, mostrando orgullo en ello, ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano — ¿Qué?

— Saga... tú no tienes paciencia — Kanon negó con la cabeza, divertido pero a la vez sintiendo lastima por el futuro gris del niño.

— ¡Si lo tengo!

— Nop, no lo tienes — dijo con una sonrisa al ver como su adorado hermano ya fruncía el ceño — ¿Ves?

— Argghh cállate Kanon — gruñó desesperado, escuchando las carcajadas del gemelo menor, aferró más a su cuerpo a Milo.

Pasaron las casas sin ningún problema, Aries no tenía custodio, ya que Shion era el que se encargaba del aprendizaje del futuro caballero de dicha casa. En Tauro fueron recibidos por Apnea, el guardián de la segunda casa, que empezó a hacerles muchas preguntas, Kanon solo se limitó a seguirle riéndose cuando el caballero de Tauro le mencionó a Saga sobre su temperamental carácter.

— Saga... — llamó con algo de timidez el menor, Saga agachó la mirada hacia Milo y sonrió.

— ¿Sí? — habían llegado hacia la casa de Géminis sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes? — no podía negárselo no cuando tenía esa carita inocente suplicándole.

— ¡Claro! Me agradará tener compañía aparte del idiota de mi gemelo — Kanon que venía detrás de ellos riéndose, se detuvo para fruncir el ceño.

— ¡No soy un idiota! —gritó Kanon.

— Si lo eres y ahora ¡cállate! —se llevó a Milo a su habitación y lo dejó en su cama. Dejando a Kanon bufando con molestia

El pequeño peliazul miró curioso todo el lugar y una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos al ver la otra cama, que pertenecía a Kanon. En eso recordó a su hermano Aiacos y las lágrimas empezaron a anegarse en sus ojos. Ambos siempre solían dormir juntos en la misma habitación del Orfanato, incluso compartían la misma cama cuando tenía pesadillas. Saga que buscaba entre sus ropas algún camisón para el pequeño, escuchó los débiles sollozos que Milo soltaba, girándose vio al más pequeño abrazando sus piernitas, mientras su rostro se enterraba en ellas. Agarrando el camisón se acercó a Milo.

— Milo... —susurró agachándose a su altura, el pequeño alzó su mirada— A partir de ahora yo te voy a proteger y cuidaré de ti siempre.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó esperanzado.

— ¡Sí! —la sonrisa de Saga contagió al más pequeño que le regaló una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Por el dedito! —Saga parpadeó confundido al principio pero luego puso su dedo y la enlazó con la de Milo.

— Por el dedito.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

La mañana trajo consigo un fuerte calor, Kanon que había salido toda la madrugada recién llegaba cuando el amanecer empezaba. Entró a su habitación y soltó el saco de manzanas que traía al ver a su hermano junto al pequeño Milo abrazados. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran hermanos, pero algo a él no le gustaba. Se acercó a la cama y vio como Saga aferraba el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

— ¿Saga? —susurró incrédulo. Movió el hombro de su hermano con suavidad despertándolo.

— ¿Kanon? —susurró adormilado el mayor, parpadeó un par de veces para luego fruncir el ceño— ¡Joder Kanon! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuvimos esperando toda la noche.

— Estaba en Rodorio y… Espera… ¿estuvimos?

— Milo quiso quedarse despierto hasta que te dignaras a aparecer —regañó levantándose apenas.

— Pues… —el menor de los gemelos desvió su rostro, que ya estaba teñido de un suave carmesí— Arrgh no molestes más y déjame espacio.

Saga parpadeó un par de veces, antes de apegarse más a la pared llevando a Milo más a su pecho. Cuando su espalda chocó la pared se detuvo y vio cómo su hermano se quitaba la ropa de entrenamiento para quedarse con los pantalones, se recostó frente a él y abrazó a Milo por la espada.

— ¿Kanon…? —susurró Saga apenas al tener a solo unos centímetros el rostro de su hermano.

— Shhh ¡cállate! Intento dormir… —Saga sonrió al notar como las mejillas de su hermano, empezaron a colorearse. Decidió que por hoy no lo molestaría y se dejaría caer en brazos de Morfeo con Kanon y Milo durmiendo en su cama.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

— Un… deux… trois… quatre… cinq… —contaba un niño de seis años en francés, a su lado un muchacho de quince años sostenía un libro ayudándole con la pronunciación.

— Bien hecho —felicitó con una sonrisa, mientras revolvía los cabellos azules rebeldes. Milo sonrió alegre cuando Saga lo felicitó. Dándole un último abrazo, se fue corriendo con el libro en sus bracitos rumbo a la onceava casa, donde un pequeño niño de cabellos azul-turquesa lo esperaba en la entrada.

Hace un año ese pequeño griego había aparecido en el santuario junto al patriarca y Aioros. Su rostro lloroso y triste había encogido el corazón de Saga, que sin esperar alguna orden se hizo cargo del más pequeño. El niño había sido separado de su hermano mayor, según lo que había escuchado del mismo Shion, y aunque sabía que los futuros niños que vendrían también serían separados de sus familias, se extrañó que solo haya mencionado al hermano mayor y no a sus padres. Es por eso que se encontraba frente al trono del patriarca, donde un serio Shion lo miraba sin mencionar ni una palabra. A su lado un pequeño pelilila se encontraba mirando curioso la escena de ambos mayores.

Después de unos largos minutos, Shion decidió hablar.

— Antes de venir al santuario, Milo vivía en un orfanato, según lo que Aioros investigó, sus padres murieron en un accidente. El único familiar que tenía y tiene era su hermano dos años mayor.

— ¿Dos años mayor? —interrumpió horrorizado Saga que retrocedió impactado por la noticia— ¡¿Me está diciendo que dejó a un niño solo en un orfanato, viendo como su única familia era separado de su lado?!

— Tranquilízate Saga…

— ¿Sabe lo que ha hecho? ¡Milo sufre por su culpa! —Shion se levantó molesto y ordenándole a Mu que se fuera se acercó a Saga, dándole una bofetada que resonó por todo el templo.

— Un chiquillo como tú no debería cuestionarme —susurró sombríamente— El hermano mayor de Milo significaba la muerte.

— ¿La muerte? —susurró incrédulo el peliazul. Shion suspiró agotado, sabía que esta conversación algún día llegaría, masajeándose la sien empezó a caminar por la habitación, pensando en una forma de explicarle a Saga sus decisiones.

— Si traía a ese niño, era probable que Milo hubiera caído en la oscuridad —contó Shion visiblemente más calmado— Recuerdo haberlo visto antes, y créeme cuando te digo que si lo dejaba entrar al santuario, nos hubiera traicionado contra el enemigo de Athena. Con Hades.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en el gran salón, Saga tenía sus puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que ya estaban blancos. No deseaba creer en las palabras de su superior, aunque tampoco le gustaría ir con Milo y decirle que el destino de su hermano mayor era ser un espectro de Hades y que por esa razón había sido separado de él.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó sin mirar a Shion, éste suspiró y casi en un susurró habló.

— Aiacos de Garuda, es uno de los jueces del Inframundo.

— ¿Realmente está seguro de eso? ¿No estará equivocado?

— Recuerdo a ese hombre. Luchó en la antigua guerra santa con el caballero de Sagitario…

— Es suficiente para mí —interrumpió abruptamente el peliazul, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a Escorpio donde su joven pupilo esperaba paciente noticias sobre su hermano. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir?

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

**TEMPLO DE ESCORPIO (ACTUALIDAD)**

— Awww umnh C-Camus, ahí… sigue…

— Mmmm que rico…

— C-Cállate… y… sigue…

— Mmm estás muy duro…

— Ngh… aahh… más… fuerte… a… ahí

— ¿Así?

— Ngh… sí

La mano se movía con maestría sobre su cuerpo. Estaban frías y eso mandaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Milo. Los gemidos empezaron a escucharse por todo el santuario atrayendo la atención de los curiosos, en especial de ciertos gemelos que ya tenían un aura oscura alrededor suyo. Saga y Kanon se encontraban frente a la puerta de los aposentos de la casa del Escorpión Celeste. Su entrecejo fruncido y preparados para atacar, o mejor dicho, abrir la puerta con una sola patada.

— ¡Maldito cubo con patas! —masculló molesto Kanon, su gemelo estaba a su costado, intentando en vano ocultar su lado oscuro— Pervertir al pequeño… eso es muy bajo. Incluso para él.

— M…más duro… C-Camus…

La voz de Milo se escuchó entrecortada haciendo que todo autocontrol de Saga desapareciera. Kanon listo para romper la puerta se quedó estático al ver como su hermano usaba la **Explosión de Galaxias.** El estallido provocó un ligero movimiento por todo el santuario. En el primer templo, Mu que estaba con Aldebarán y Shaka charlando, mientras Kiki entrenaba, dieron un salto por el susto, mientras que Kiki, que levitaba un pastel desde la cocina, se le cayó encima de su maestro, Shaka y de Aldebarán.

— Hay no… —susurró al ver a los tres caballeros con rastro de su pastel— ¡Mi pastel!

**En el cuarto templo**, Deathmask estaba gruñendo, estaba en una escalera intentando alcanzar una de las rosas que Afrodita le había lanzado en un arrebato de cólera, y justo había caído en una de sus máscaras más altas. Estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzarlo cuando el movimiento lo hizo tambalear, cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

— Death —dijo corriendo hacia el peliazul, su rostro preocupado era algo que no se veía muy seguido y el italiano no la iba a desaprovechar.

— Afro… —susurró sonrojado al sentir la suave mano en su rostro.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó aun con su rostro preocupado.

— Si estoy bi…

— ¿Está bien mi rosa? ¿Dónde está, Deathmask? —dijo al notar que no estaba su preciada arma en ningún lado. Death ya tenía un tic en el ojo ¿En serio? ¿La rosa le preocupaba más que él?

**QUINTA CASA**

Aioria dormía plácidamente al lado de su hermano, que se había quedado toda la noche vigilando de cerca la relación que su pequeño león tenía con Shura, y no era que desconfiara de Shura (aunque fuera él quien lo haya matado) sino que como hermano mayor era su prioridad vigilar a su hermanito y de paso vigilar a Shura que no se sobrepase con él. Eso debía hacer ¿cierto? Mientras que el caprino estaba durmiendo en el sofá, mostrando una mueca de dolor por su espalda, se despertaron de golpe por el fuerte movimiento.

— Joder, no otra vez… —se lamentó Shura al reconocer el cosmo de Saga alterado.

El templo de Escorpio había quedado hecho un desastre, casi la mitad de la octava casa estaba destruida por el gran estallido, si no fuera por Camus que lo había protegido, hubieran quedado debajo de los escombros, o peor, hubieran vuelto a morir esta vez aplastados.

— ¿S-Saga? —susurró pasmado Milo que veía cómo el gemelo mayor se acercaba hacia él con sus ojos rojos y los cabellos plateados.

— Milo… —mientras más se acercaba su color de cabellos y ojos cambiaban, hasta quedar a su tono natural. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse que veía bien y que su mente no le jugaba una mala broma— ¿Qué estaban haciendo…?

Saga no podía creer lo que veía, Camus tenía toda su ropa, y Milo solo tenía unos vaqueros negros con el torso desnudo, y en su mano tenía un gel que usaba para los masajes. Ambos muchachos estaban refugiados en la esquina de la habitación, Camus encima de Milo con una gran capa de hielo sobre ellos, que estaba lleno de ladrillos destrozados.

— Camus me daba un masaje pero… —viendo su pobre templo destruido su entrecejo se frunció y se levantó, empujando a Camus sin querer— ¡¿Por qué destruiste mi templo?!

— ¿Ma…Masaje? —susurró incrédulo el gemelo mayor. Kanon, que se había refugiado, agrandó sus ojos al ver el desastre que había provocado su impaciente hermano.

— Oye Saga… Se supone que derrumbaríamos la puerta, no destruir medio templo.

— Calla Kanon —miró a Milo que estaba de brazos cruzados y un mohín en el rostro— Lo siento Milo… pensé que tú y Camus estaban…

— ¿Y que si lo hacíamos? —gruñó Camus con su voz fría e indiferente. Agarrando la parte trasera de su cabeza por el golpe que recibió al caer— ¡Estoy harto que siempre interrumpas mis momentos con Milo! ¡Maldito Bipolar!

— Es mi pequeño, y no permitiré que lo perviertas —gritó molesto Saga.

— ¡No soy un niño Saga! —reclamó Milo acercándose al mayor. Arrepintiéndose al instante al quedar a unos centímetros del otro.

— ¡Claro que lo eres! —sin decir nada más Saga agarró a Milo, una mano debajo de sus piernas y la otra por sus hombros. Cargándolo.

— Saga ¡Bájame! —vociferó molesto, con las mejillas teñidas de rojos— ¡Saga!

—¡Milo! —gritó Camus tratando de ir tras de ellos, pero la intervención de Kanon no lo dejó— No entiendo qué diablos le pasa a tu hermano, pero eso ya está yendo demasiado lejos. Desde que regresamos a la vida no me ha dejado a solas con Milo.

— Déjalo ya se le va a pasar —susurra sin saber que decir, a veces para él, que se consideraba el más astuto del santuario, le resultaba difícil descifrar a su extraño hermano.

— Fiuuu —silbó Death que caminaba junto a los demás entre las ruinas— ¿Saga se volvió de nuevo Arles, o qué?

"No…" susurró Kanon viendo como el patriarca intentaba no arrancarse los cabellos, Dohko que estaba a su lado solo negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Esto ya se está saliendo de control! —gritó más furioso Camus, sorprendiendo a todos. El siempre frío y sereno caballero de Acuario estaba rojo de la ira. Se acercó a Shion que, dio un salto ocultándose detrás de Dohko al reconocer los ojos asesinos del francés— ¡Tiene que hacer algo con Saga, no deja de acosar a Milo! ¡Y de paso arruinarme mis oportunidades con él!

— No puedo hacer mucho —dijo un cansado Shion, mirando el templo o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él— Saga quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con Milo, por sus 13 años 'ausente'

— ¿Eh? —dijeron Camus y Kanon. Los demás caballeros dorados miraron a Shion interrogantes, pero no dijeron nada.

— Saga siempre fue muy apegado a Milo desde que era un niño, es más, fue él en quien Milo confió cuando llegó al santuario, convirtiéndose en la figura fraternal de éste. Y más aún al enterarse de…

Shion había callado de repente al casi revelar los motivos de Saga, Kanon y Camus lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido al saber que había gato encerrado en este asunto.

— Mejor olvídenlo —dijo con algo de nerviosismo Shion. Kanon que no perdió tiempo decidió preguntar al patriarca.

— ¡No! Saga está actuando extraño con Milo desde que revivieron, incluso es más apegado a él que conmigo —Kanon se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero infantil, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de Shion y Camus.

— Ignórelo patriarca —susurra ya exasperado Camus— ¿Qué tiene Saga con mi Milo?

Shion se maldecía internamente por haber abierto la boca desde el principio, rezaba a Athena y al resto de los dioses por una ayuda. En eso, como si hubiera sido enviado por los dioses. Dohko, habló, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Shion sobre el tema de Milo y Saga.

— La señorita Athena va a venir a arreglar este desastre —comentó luego de llamar a su diosa con el celular que ésta le había dado, miró a Shion que lo miraba de una forma extraña (demasiada), a Camus queriendo matar con la mirada a Shion y a Kanon que por alguna extraña razón estaba ahora en una esquina agachado y haciendo círculos en el suelo con sus dedos— Creo que mejor nos retiramos todos…

— ¡No! —gritó Shion asustando al antiguo maestro, los demás caballeros se fueron sigilosamente, no queriendo estar como testigos del asesinato del patriarca por parte de Camus. Shion que no quería volver a morir agarró la mano del castaño jalándolo hacia su templo. Hubo un largo silencio donde los lloriqueos de Kanon se escuchaban. Camus ya harto de todo, miró al gemelo menor, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— Ey… —Kanon calló de golpe al ver la mirada asesina de Camus— Ok me quedo callado.

— El patriarca nos está ocultando algo. Saga y Milo están involucrados, así que debemos averiguarlo, no voy a permitir que tu hermano el bipolar esté tan cerca de mi bicho así que…

— ¡Seremos los hombres de negro! —gritó entusiasmado Kanon interrumpiéndolo, Camus lo miró como si otra cabeza— ¿Qué? Sería genial.

— ¡Idiota! —dijo Camus con un tic en el ojo— Además los hombres de negro solo buscan extraterrestres —dijo desviando el rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Así que el cubo andante mira películas? Y yo que creí que solo tenías tu nariz metida en un libro.

— ¡Cállate o te meto en un ataúd! —susurró con voz sombría— Entonces… ¿me ayudas o no?

— Ok —aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No pedirás nada a cambio? —ahora era Camus el que desconfiaba de la actitud tan sumisa de Kanon. ¿Acaso todos estos años estaba equivocado? Parecía que aquí ambos gemelos eran los bipolares, en vez solo Saga.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kanon con la voz más inocente que pudo salirle— Ambos ganaremos, tú te quedas con Milo y yo me quedo con mi hermano. ¡Todos ganamos!

— No quiero preguntar qué clase de cosas harás con él —susurró Camus, a quien se le enchinaba la piel solo al imaginar a ambos gemelos.

— Pues no preguntes —se alzó de hombros restándole importancia— Ten, este es mi número, te llamaré para nuestra primera reunión.

— Kanon… —susurró Camus, el tic volvía. La diosa Athena había entregado a cada caballero un celular para que la mantengan informada, o mejor dicho, para que cada uno estuviera _ACTUALIZADO_— Tengo el número de _TODOS_ los del santuario.

— Venga Camus, no seas aburrido. Hay que ponerle emoción a nuestra misión — exclama Kanon divertido — No todos los días podemos hacer esto.

Camus bufó pidiendo paciencia y aceptó la tarjeta que le ofrecía. Kanon actuaba tan infantil, que por un momento le recordó a Milo.

— De acuerdo —suspiró derrotado, aceptó la tarjeta y se encaminó hacia la salida del octavo templo para irse a descansar. Mañana será un largo día.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

INFRAMUNDO

— ¡Malditos hijos de…! —no pudo terminar su maldición ya que fue callado por un golpe que le dio Aiacos en las costillas— ¡Ey!

El chillido de las uñas clavadas en el suelo y las maldiciones que soltaba por doquier, asustaban a sus súbditos. Ni siquiera Valentine se acercaba a ayudarlo por temor a ser atacado por dos temerarios (e infantiles) jueces. Minos y Aiacos, agarraban cada uno, los pies de Radamanthys que estaba vestido con una camisa ajustada color vino y unos vaqueros negros, igual ajustados.

Minos y Aiacos volvieron a tirar de sus pies, cayendo de espaldas cuando los zapatos se salieron.

— Joder Rada, solo será un simple coqueteo —gruñó Minos— Eres el favorito del señor Hades ¿Cuánto te cuesta?

— Pues hazlo tú maldito imbécil —rugió como animal el rubio.

— Rada, sabes que Minos lo echaría a perder con sus chistes malos —se quejó Aiacos que se sobaba su trasero adolorido por el golpe.

— Entonces ve tú —dijo mirando a Aiacos. Pudo notar como Minos volvía a quedarse embobado por ver a Aiacos y le tiró una patada.

— Yo me pongo nervioso cuando hablo con él —susurró desviando la mirada, con un tenue sonrojo— Por favor Rada… quiero ver a mi hermano.

Radamanthys volteó el rostro, evitando mirar a Aiacos que ya había puesto sus ojos llorosos y su labio inferior temblando.

— No funcionará esta vez… —susurró intentando no voltear, fallando miserablemente— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haré!

— ¡Bien! —gritaron Minos y Aiacos, chocando sus manos.

Radamanthys se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa, y dando de vez en cuando una mirada asesina a sus dos amigos. Éstos se levantaron y lo volvieron a empujar quedando hacia frente a la gran puerta.

— Suerte" —susurraron al unísono Aiacos y Minos, abrieron la gran puerta y le dieron un fuerte empujón que casi hacia caer al rubio.

— Malditos hijos de…

— Radamanthys —la fuerte y seria voz de Hades resonó por todo el salón. El rubio miró discretamente asegurándose que no estaba el heraldo de su señor y se acercó con lentitud, hincándose frente a él.

— Mi señor… —susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las palabras que había ensayado al lado de ese par de idiotas habían desaparecido de su mente.

— Supongo que tus maldiciones tienen que ver con tu hermanos de armas ¿o me equivoco? —Radamanthys solo pudo asentir— Levántate y dime que es lo que quieres.

Soltando un gran suspiro, se levantó dejando ver la ridícula ropa (según el rubio) que los idiotas le habían puesto. Hades al verlo alzó una ceja, deleitándose al ver el fornido cuerpo de su juez favorito, el único que no lo sacaba de quicio.

— Mi señor… —susurró acercándose hasta rozar la mano del dios— Hemos estado tanto tiempo, encerrados que Aiacos y Minos han enloquecido incluso Lune los confunden con fantasmas por los pálidos que se ven.

— ¿Quieren salir? —preguntó, agarró de la cintura a Radamanthys apegándolo a su cuerpo, para incomodidad del rubio, que sonrió con nerviosismo.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

— No escucho nada —susurró su acompañante, que aprovechando la cercanía con el peliazul rozaba su 'amiguito' contra los firmes glúteos.

— Shhh que el señor Hades te escuchará y meteremos en problemas a Rada.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos? —la voz fastidiada de Lune, los hizo sobresaltarse, girando ambos al mismo tiempo, vieron al peliblanco de brazos cruzados.

— Hola Lune —saludó con inocencia Aiacos, sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la primera prisión! —gruñó Minos al ser interrumpido en ese pequeño e íntimo momento con Aiacos.

— Hola Aiacos —susurró Lune para mirar a su maestro con el entrecejo fruncido— ¡Usted debería estar ahí! Es el primer juez.

— Estoy en una misión súper secreta Lune. ¡Vete de una vez! —ordenó Minos girando el cuerpo de Aiacos que no se daba cuenta de las dobles intenciones de su amigo.

— Una misión súper secreta que todo el inframundo escuchó —masculló Lune separando a su maestro de Aiacos, que suspiró al no poder escuchar la conversación de Rada y su señor Hades.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Minos cruzándose de brazos.

— El señor Radamanthys estaba gritando desde hace una hora ¿Quién no lo iba a escuchar? —ironizó Lune. Minos abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió. Saliendo un desaliñado Radamanthys.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Aiacos no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Radamanthys alzó una mano para que se callara.

— Dentro de dos horas nos iremos al santuario —sin decir nada más se fue hacia sus aposentos privados.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aiacos esbozó una sonrisa que descolocó a Lune, que era el único que no entendía nada, y se fue tras el rubio tarareando una canción.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Al legar a sus aposentos privados, buscó entre sus pertenencias la fotografía de su hermano y él, ambos abrazados mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Recordaba ese día. Fue un año ates del fallecimiento de sus padres, ese día su hermano y él había ido al zoológico y estaban sentados en una banca comiendo sus helados. La sonrisa que mantenía empezó a temblar hasta que desapareció. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse brillosos, y una lágrima solitaria se escapó de sus ojos. Habían pasado 15 años sin verlo, sin saber que había sido de su vida. Agarró el peluche que le había regalado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Milo! —gimió con dolor, apretando el peluche contra su cuerpo. No aguantando más el dolor, dejó que sus lágrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas y se aferró al único recuerdo que tenía de él.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, sorprendiéndolo. Giró su rostro y vio la sonrisa apagada de Minos.

— Se reunirán… lo sé —susurra tratando de calmarlo.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo Minos… —susurra ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho de su compañero— Me habrá olvidado.

— Entonces lo recordará —alza el rostro de Aiacos y acarició su mejilla, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla del menor— Es tu hermano después de todo, te reconocerá cuando se vean.

— Suenas tan confiado.

— Lo estoy —aun aferrándose al peluche y la fotografía se dejó abrazar por él. Cerró sus ojos tratando de calmar a su dolido corazón. Tantos años sin llorar y ahora lo hacía. Mostrando su debilidad frente a su amigo.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

El avión privado de la familia Heinstein había aterrizado justo a tiempo. Radamanthys se encontraba junto a Minos, con el entrecejo fruncido y brazos cruzados, ambos no le quitaban la mirada a Aiacos, que por decisión propia había decidido alejarse, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

— Oye Rada… —susurró bajo Minos, captando la atención del rubio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó volteando a verlo, sorprendido al ver a su amigo cabizbajo. Minos alzó su rostro y lo miró.

— ¿Crees que su hermano lo recuerde? No quisiera que Aiacos volviera a llorar… —Radamanthys agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Soltó un hondo suspiro y miró hacia la ventana.

— No lo sé… pero esto es algo que solo Aiacos debe hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo con el ceño fruncido Minos. Radamanthys giró su rostro mirándolo sin emoción alguna.

— Él es un caballero de oro, nosotros espectros. Si nos ven a los tres pensará que es una invasión —dijo con simpleza.

— Señor Radamanthys, maestro, debemos bajar —la voz de Lune detuvo su charla. Radamanthys pudo vislumbrar la preocupación del discípulo de Minos en sus palabras.

— Gracias Lune —susurra Radamanthys levantándose.

— Me voy a adelantar —la voz de Aiacos los hizo sorprender. El juez de Garuda volteó a verlos con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba— Sé dónde queda el hotel, solo quiero ir a estirar las piernas. Nos vemos luego.

**(***)**

**(**)**

**(*)**

Al tocar el suelo griego, acomodó su mochila donde llevaba consigo los preciados recuerdos junto a su hermano, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente. Donde dos niños idénticos que podían ser considerados gemelos, jugaban por los barrios de Atenas, llegando incluso a ocultarse por la Acrópolis de Atenas, donde Aiacos le relata historias sobre la diosa Atena. Soltó una risa irónica. Tantos años contándole historias de aquella diosa con admiración, llenándole la cabeza de su hermano sobre aquella deidad y él se convertía en aliado del peor enemigo de ella. Un espectro que juró eterna lealtad al Rey del Inframundo. Aun manteniendo su sonrisa fue a recorrer el país natal de su hermano. Con cada paso que daba, se veía a si mismo al lado de su hermano, arrastrándolo por todos lados. Ambos sonriendo, jugando con los niños de orfanato. Habían pasado muchas cosas, prometiendo siempre estar juntos, pese a los problemas que el futuro les trajera.

La ciudad de Atenas no había cambiado para nada, la misma florería, la misma panadería e incluso reconoció la misma tienda de videojuegos en donde solía ir con su hermano. Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintiéndose completo.

— Disculpe joven —la voz de una mujer anciana lo alejó de sus pensamientos, girando su cuerpo parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con voz suave y curiosa.

— ¿Viene a comprar más manzanas? ¡Hemos traído las más grandes! ¡Su favorita! —Aiacos agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa, su labio inferior empezó a temblar y forzó una sonrisa.

— Disculpe señora… no soy esa persona que usted piensa —la mujer parpadeó confundida, Aiacos anticipándose a sus pensamientos volvió a hablar— Usted habla de mi hermano, Milo… el caballero dorado."

— ¡No es posible! ¿Usted es el pequeño Aiacos? —el juez de Garuda la miró sin saber que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabe…?

— Una mujer llamada María, me ha hablado mucho sobre usted. La primera vez que vi al joven santo ella lo reconoció —hizo una pausa mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos— Siempre preguntaba por usted, a pesar de no saber noticias de suyas mantenía aquella sonrisa. Decía incluso que fue usted quien le dijo que sonriera en momentos de tristeza.

Aiacos sonrió al recordarlo, ¡Su hermano lo recordaba!

— ¿Sabe dónde son los lugares que visita o frecuenta? —preguntó esperanzado. La mujer se llevó una mano en su barbilla pensativa.

— Recuerdo que últimamente baja con el resto de los caballero hacia el bar Tempus. Se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí, solo debe seguir de frente —Aiacos miró el camino que señalaba la anciana mujer y sonrió agradecido— Debe estar ahí.

— ¿Baja seguido?" preguntó en un susurro.

— Sí… incluso luce a veces un semblante entristecido —comentó la mujer con preocupación. Aiacos apretó los puños en sus piernas y volvió a sonreír.

— Muchas gracias, señora. Iré hacia el bar —dando una leve reverencia se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero la mujer lo detuvo— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Tenga, me gustaría que se lo llevase —le entregó una enorme manzana roja, dejando a Aiacos sin saber qué decir o hacer.

— Gracias… —susurró, despidiéndose.

Durante el camino un cosquilleo empezó a molestarle. Sus manos le sudaban y los nervios empezaban a aflorar en él. Tenía miedo. Miedo de verlo de nuevo y que éste se decepcione de él, miedo que lo desprecie por ser un espectro, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo que durante todo este tiempo se hubiera olvidado de él. Soltó un suspiro angustiado y abrió la puerta, chocando contra el cuerpo de un hombre dos centímetros más bajo.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! —gruñó cuando se le cayó su mochila. La fotografía salió cayendo a los pies del otro. Aiacos se agachó a recogerla, al igual que el otro hombre, tocando sus manos en el proceso— ¿Pero qué…?

Al alzar su vista sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, frente a él estaba Milo, que también lo miraba con sorpresa.

— No es posible… —susurraron ambos. Milo volvió a agachar la mirada encontrándose con la fotografía donde aparecía abrazado a otro niño, su hermano.

— ¿Hermano?

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

¡Hola! Volviendo por fin con este fic después de mucho tiempo XD Sinceramente pido disculpas por la demora, ya lo había tenido listo desde hace un tiempo pero cuando lo leía realmente no me convencía -3- sentía que algo le faltaba, incluso lo hice varias veces el mismo párrafo XD

Aunque ahora sigo pensando que le sigue faltando algo =P

Ahora Milo y Aiacos se han reencontrado ¿Qué piensan que hará Milo ahora que ha vuelto a ver a Aiacos? ¿Creen que Aiacos le dirá que es un espectro? Porque yo recuerdo que el único juez que Milo conoció fue a Radamanthys OwO

**Próximo capítulo:** Nos Volvemos a Ver

* * *

**shisuifan:** ¡Gracias! Jajajaja de que Camus va a estar celoso lo estará XD al igual que Aiacos XD solo debemos esperar haber que pasa más adelante :3

**kaiserin08:** ¡Gracias! jajaja Minos y Aiacos son las mentes maestras! x3 ya verás que van a hacer ese par con Radamanthys incluido XD

**Eli:** ¡Gracias por leer! Jajajajajaja XDD no lo había pensado mmmm ¬u¬ podría hacer sufrir a Minos con las hemorragias nasales XDDD yo creí que era la única que pensaba que Milo y Kardia juntos son demasiados sexys *0*

**scam. :** ¡Por supuesto que sé quién eres! XDD eres mi Pepe Grillo aterrador XDD okno *escapa del golpe* XD

En fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y no olviden dejarme un reviews para saber si les gustó o no. _**SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

Se despide Nikiitah.


End file.
